


Sails of memories

by TheInkManiac



Category: Villainous, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Distress, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Torture, Pirate AU, Sirens AU, story past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkManiac/pseuds/TheInkManiac
Summary: Everyone has a past, even the biggest bad guy named Black Hat.A past from human, a pirate captain.With no regret behind it, but really so?The finding of a purse, bring memories of a never-promised promise.His only real regret, a creature that he considers heartless





	Sails of memories

Black hat was alone in his room, he knew everyone exept him in the mansion was sleeping, he just couldn’t.  
He stared at his most recent purchase from the black market of villains, a small locked coffer.

It had about 300 years or a few more, people said that it was cursed or something like that… They said that inside there was the secret of eternal youth or hundreds of tormented souls that would haunt whoever freed them..  
Someone else even thought that this coffer was Davy Jones treasure!

Black hat couldn’t hold back a chuckle thinking aboud all those idiots who really believed those nonsense. Besides, Davy Jones woudln’t put his treasure in something so small and common.  
Just because everyone who ever attempted to open it died , it didn’t mean that it was really cursed.. All coincidences, and humans die pretty easily anyway.  
The villain ran his hand on the top of the coffer letting out a small sigh.. Oh, he knew exactly wat was inside it..

He opened the desk drawer and took a small rusty key from it. With a click of the old lock the coffer was opened.  
On the inside there wasn’t anything useful or evil…just old things, old memories…. Old memories of a pirate….useless old memories of a pitiful human.  
Strangely they didn’t feel so useless to Black Hat.. Despite his stoned heart (actually, did he have a heart anymore?) he cound’t avoid feeling a warm feeling in his cest.

Disgusting. But still, those where HIS memories.  
Even if he hated thinking about his life when he was still a human, those things were..kinda important.. One thing in particular..  
He took a small piece of paper from the coffer, it was so old it almost looked like it was going to turn into dust in his hand.. He stared at the picture drawn on that piece of paper…..a mermaid.  
Black hat touched his monocle, his only regret of his eternal life.  
He let himself fall on the backrest of his chair, without taking his eyes off the picture.  
“i’m sorry”  
For the first time in centuries a single tear drop fell from his eye.


End file.
